Atlantis
by Julieta Walker
Summary: Asami Sato está obsesionada con encontrar la pérdida civilización de Atlantis. Un extraño anciano le da la oportunidad de su vida y la ayuda en su propósito. Aventuras, descubrimientos y peligros la acompañarán durante todo su viaje y.. la posibilidad de encontrar el amor?. Adaptación!.
1. Chapter 1

**Atlantis****.**

**Disclaimer: ni los personajes ni historias de Atlantis: el imperio perdido y Avatar la Leyenda de Korra me pertenecen. Sólo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Capítulo 1**.

"..en un solo día y noche de infortunio, la isla de Atlantis desapareció en las profundidades del mar."—Platón, 360 a.C.

Un hermoso cielo azul fue atravesado de pronto por una cegadora luz. Naves voladoras surcaron el cielo por encima del océano, mientras una onda expansiva de energía les pisaba los talones, creando una enorme ola a sus espaldas.

—Tonto! Nos han destruido! —dijo el piloto de una nave con la curiosa forma de un pez tallado en piedra a otro, que volaba mas bajo.

—La ola está avanzando! Debemos advertir a Atlantis! —dijo el otro.

—Demasiado tarde!

La gigantesca ola alcanzó a cientos de naves a sus espaldas hasta alcanzar a los del frente. Menos de veinte naves - pez pudieron escapar, estas volaron sobre pequeñas islas, verdes prados, lagunas y puentes hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad. Los ciudadanos vieron con horror el enorme tsunami.

—Todos a sus refugios! —dijo un guardia en un cono dorado que comunicaba con otros guardias.

Otro ciudadano con una manta cubriendo desde la cintura hasta los pies y con el torso desnudo, golpeó un gran platillo de bronce dando la alarma. La gente corría y gritaba aterrada en las calles, luces rojas daban vueltas por el piso.

—Por aquí su alteza, rápido! —dijo un sirviente a el rey, acompañada de la reina y su hija.

El rey siguió al sirviente, pero a la niña se le cayó su muñeca e intentó recuperarla, su madre la jaló en dirección opuesta.

—Korra, vamos! —dijo la reina de tez morena y ropa elegante, se agachó frente a la niña y la obligó a verla—. Korra, dejalo! No hay tiempo!

Entonces una luz la iluminó en tono azulado, el cristal de cinco lados y acabado en punta que colgaba de su cuello se elevó hacia la luz. El rostro de la reina perdió roda expresión y sus ojos se pusieron celestes como la luz que la encandilaba. El rey se dio cuenta muy tarde de que su familia no lo seguia, las personas lo empujaron y él vio como las luces celestes se concentraban en su esposa y la levantaban del suelo.

La pequeña Korra miró hacia arriba asustada, su madre dejó de sujetar su mano y le quitó una pulsera del brazo mientras se elevaba. La niña alzó los brazos desesperada.

—Madre! —La vio elevarse hacia una luz brillante y tropezó— Madre!

Unos escudos de energía rodearon la ciudad sin esperar a que todos los ciudadanos entraran al campo de fuerza, varios gritaron y golpearon la pared de energía pura, pero sólo pudieron abrazar a sus seres queridos con impotencia mientras la ola impactaba en los edificios.

—Madre!

—Cierra los ojos Korra, no mires! —dijo el rey abrazándola y poniendo su mano sobre los ojos azules.

La luz giró como una esfera en el centro de la ciudad mientras el campo de fuerza se completaba como un domo. El domo de energía impenetrable se hundió bajo el suelo mientras el agua inundaba y arrasaba con todo lo que la rodeaba. Los truenos sonaron y el agua se sacudió libremente sobre el lugar que solía ser una civilizacion, como si nunca hubiera existido.

...

Washington, D.C. 1914.

Carros y carruajes pasaban frente al museo, cuya arquitectura gótica destacaba en la calle.

—Buenas tardes caballeros, primero quiero agradecerle al consejo que escuche mi propuesta. Todos hemos escuchado la leyenda de Atlantis, un continente a la mitad del Atlántico habitado por una avanzada civilización.

La joven pelinegra que hablaba estaba de pie en un estrado de madera junto a un pizarron verde, a su espalda había un mapamundi. Tenía puesta una camisa blanca, moño, chaleco y su cabello ondulado atado en una cola baja, además, usaba unos redondos lentes sobre sus ojos verdes. Varias sombras de galera y bigotes se encontraban frente a ella.

—Su tecnología superaba todo lo conocido y según el señor Platón, —dijo tomando una vara— un día sufrió una tragedia catastrófica que lo hundió en el fondo del mar.

Apuntó con la vara a una pecera con un único pez de expresión aburrida y con un pequeño Partenon de jueguete. Tomó unas cuantas hojas y mostró la primera, donde decía "¿Atlantis?"

—Tal vez pregunten "¿por que Atlantis? Sólo es un mito", no es así? Pura fantasía, bueno, en eso están equivocados. Mil años antes de que los egipcios contruyeran las pirámides —dijo mostrando una tarjeta de la gran esfinge—, Atlantis tenía electricidad, medicina, incluso la capacidad de volar —Mostró varias pinturas y estatuas en sus hojas— " imposible" dirán, pero no, no lo es. Muchas culturas antiguas informaban que Atlantis tenía una fuente de energía de algún tipo, mas poderosa que el vapor, que el carbón incluso que los motores de combustión interna. Caballeros, les propongo buscar Atlantis, encontrar la fuente de energía y devolverla a la superficie.

Cambió de hoja y mostró una antigua pagina ilustrada.

—Ahora, esta es la pagina de un texto que describe un libro llamado "el diario del pastor", un testimonio real de la existencia de Atlantis y de su ubicación exacta.—Pasó dificultosamente entre el estrado y el pizarron, donde letras rúnicas estaban escritas en tiza y debajo en español—. Basados en la traducción ancestral de un texto noruego, los historiadores creen que el diario está en Irlanda, pero después de comparar el texto.. —Levantó un pesado escudo de metal— Con las runas de éste escudo vikingo descubrí que una de las letras estaba equivocada! Ahora, si quito ésta letra.. —Comenzó a borrar con la manga de su camisa— y escribo la correcta, veremos que el diario del pastor, la llave de Atlantis, no está en Irlanda caballeros, sino en Islandia. —(En inglés, Iceland — Ireland)

Escribió la letra correspondiente y miró con una sonrisa mientras se mordía los labios— Pausa dramática. Caballeros, ahora aclararé sus dudas.. —Un ring la interrumpió, se arremangó las mangas de nuevo— Podrían por favor disculparme un momento? —Se acostó sobre el pizarron que quedó horizontal al golpear con un escritorio sobre el que sonaba un telefono— Diga? Cartografía y Lingüística, Asami Sato al habla.

—¡...!

—Si, si, un segundo.

Bajó los ojos con pena al oír la voz de su jefe. Dejó la bocina del teléfono, se levantó del pizarron que giró un poco y jaló una cadena que encendió la luz en el fondo la habitación. Su audiencia estaba conformada por la réplica de un esqueleto con sombrero, una mascara antigua con galera apoyada sobre libros, una pequeña esfinge egipcia sobre otros libros, un busto con galera y lentes, etc. Asami pasó entre ellos levantando la mascara indígena.

—Disculpe señor mala cara.—Giró dos válvulas de la caldera y le dio un golpe al motor con una llave inglesa— Esta mejor? —dijo a la bocina del teléfono.

—Ya no vaya a descuidar su trabajo otra vez!

—Es un placer —Asintió y le colgaron, se levantó del pizarron con una nueva sonrisa, pasó por el otro lado copiando lo que tenía escrito en tiza, en su chaleco—. Ahora, como verán en este.. M mapa que.. Que.. Ejem, que tracé —Se paró en medio del pizarron, donde el centro del mapa ahora estaba dibujado en su chaleco con una gran X— Dibujé la ruta que tendríamos que seguir en la costa sur de Islandia para encontrar el diario.

Un reloj cucú dejó escapar al pajarito azul con su clásico sonido. Asami tomó algunos mapas y hojas enrolladas.

—Llegó la hora! Al DIN voy a salir del calabozo!

Se dirigió a un escritorio donde una caja de madera tallada dejaba ver luz saliendo de sus aberturas. Tomó una fotografía en blanco y negro donde un hombre anciano con traje militar estaba sentado en un gran sillón con una niña de anteojos a sus pies. Asami sonrió y recordó el día que habían tomado la foto: ella le estaba dando palmadas en la mano a su abuelo, él al fin le hizo caso y la sentó en su rodilla. Asami estiró los brazos anhelante hacia el sombrero de explorador que él usaba y al fin se lo puso a ella, la niña miró con una gran sonrisa de dientes saltones a la cámara al tener el sombrero que le venía grande, su abuelo la vio con ternura hasta que el sombrero se le cayó y le cubrió los ojos, haciendo reír al anciano.

Abrió las dos pequeñas puertas de la caja de madera, donde el sombrero de explorador reposaba como en un altar rodeado de velas semi consumidas. Tomó el sombrero y se lo puso con una sonrisa, pero volvió a caersele como cuando niña. Un sonido llamó su atención cuando un mensaje enrollado llegó por una tubería hasta la boca de una máscara.

—"Estimada Sato: —Leyó— se le informa que su ponencia se cambió de las 16 pm a las 15:30 pm" —Su voz fue bajando de tono hasta ver con las cejas juntas el reloj cucú, eran casi las 16, llegó un nuevo mensaje— ¿Que? "Estimada Sato: al no presentarse el consejo rechazó su propuesta, que tenga un buen día la oficina del señor Hardcore.." Esto es intolerable!

Sacudió la cabeza y los puños con tanta rabia que el sombrero y los lentes se le fueron de lado.

—De verdad esa muchacha está cada vez más loca.—decía uno de los hombres del consejo acompañado de otros cuatro, todos con abrigos de piel, ropa elegante y mirada altiva.

Acababan de salir de su sala de consejo, todos iban con abrigos, paraguas o bastones para salir ya a la calle, se quedaron hablando un poco en el pasillo de baldosas de mármol y columnas con altas puertas de madera a lo largo.

—Si vuelvo a oír algo relacionado con Atlantis me pondré frente a un automóvil!

—Jajaja! Yo te empujaré —bromeó otro dándole un codazo.

—Miembros del consejo! —dijo corriendo hacia ellos Asami, con su sombrero de explorador y montones de papeles enrollados que iba dejando caer— Aguarden!

—Corran! Corran por su vida!

Todos los miembros se metieron en alguna puerta y cerraron tras ellos, dejando al mas pequeño y regordete afuera.

—Señoe Hardcore! Tiene que escucharme señor! —El nombrado se escondió detrás de una delgada planta— Señor.

Bajó las hojas de la planta con su paraguas, pero el hombre sonrió y abrió su paraguas en su cara, aprovechando para salir corriendo. Corrió por los brillantes pisos de la exposición de dinosaurios y atravesó las puertas giratorias.

—Espere señor!

Él se sujetó el sombrero y bajó las escalinatas, subió pronto a un coche con su chofer a un lado, pero Asami llegó hasta él tan rápido que metió la cabeza por la ventana.

—Espere! Aquí tengo pruebas. Un segundo —dijo metiendo todos sus papeles sobre el hombre en el auto, y desplegó uno— Aquí tengo..

—Este museo financia exploraciones basadas en hechos —dijo saliendo de la montaña de papeles— no en leyendas ni folclore. Además te necesito aquí, contamos contigo.

Le dio todos sus papeles y la acercó a él para apretar sus mejillas.

—En serio?

—Si. Ahora que llega el invierno no podemos descuidar la caldera —dijo y le picó la nariz.

—Caldera?

—Adelante! —le dijo al chofer quien arrancó el automóvil.

—Pero hay un diario —dijo corriendo junto a la ventana, mostrando un mapa— Está en Islandia, estoy segura ésta vez! —dijo sujetándose el sombrero que brincaba en su cabello negro, el hombre tiró de una cuerda y las cortinas se cerraron en la ventana.

Una sacudida lo hizo ver al frente, Asami había saltado sobre capó del auto — señor! De verdad no quería llegar a esto, pero esta es una carta de renuncia! —dijo apoyando sobre el parabrisas un documento—.Si no accede a financiar mi propuesta..

El auto dio una sacudida y Asami resbaló de lado, dejando un hilo de saliva en el vidrio. Todo lo que hizo el chofer fue encender el limpiaparabrisas.

—Renunciaré! —gritó tirada en la calle agitando el papel. El auto se detuvo y dio marcha atrás— Hablo en serio, si no accede a financiar mi propuesta..

—Que harás? Echarás tu carrera al drenaje al igual que tu abuelo —dijo desde la ventanilla, haciendo un giro a un lado de su cabeza con el dedo, como un loco— Tienes potencial Asami, no lo desperdicies en fantasías.

—Puedo probar que Atlantis existe!

—Quieres hacer una expedición? Bien —dijo lanzándole una moneda— toma un tren al río y salta en él. Tal vez el agua te quite lo loca!

El auto arrancó de nuevo salpicando con agua a Asami, quien suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabeza. Al llegar a su casa las luces estaban apagadas, cerró la puerta tras de sí cargando sus papeles y paraguas.

—Ya llegué, Pulgas.. Gatito.. —Tiró de la cadena de una lampara pero nada sucedió. Un trueno iluminó la habitación por la ventana mientras la lluvia caía, junto a ella había una mujer.

—Asami Sato.. —dijo ella con voz suave.

—Quien es usted? Cómo entró aquí? —dijo acomodando sus lentes.

—Bajé por la chimenea. Jo jo jo. —respondió al sentarse.

La poca luz que entraba, moatraba que ella llevaba un ajustado vestido negro bajo un caroabrigo de piel y un sombrero a juego.

—Me llamo Kuvira, la persona para la que trabajo tiene una interesante propuesta para usted. Le interesa?

—Una propuesta? Para quien trabaja?

Poco después Kuvira la llevaba en un elegante auto hasta las rejas que rodeaban una mansión, la chapa de bronce en la entrada mostraba la opulencia del lugar. La lluvia cayó a cantaros cuando entraron a la propiedad, un mayordomo tomó sus abrigos, Asami se distrajo viendo un armadura colocada a un lado con un hacha.

—Por aquí por favor —dijo Kuvira con su largo cabello negro suelto sobre la espalda— Y no salpique

El salón era enorme, con una chimenea y el retrato de un hombre sobre ella, había espadas, armaduras, largas alfombras persas, la joven de ojos verdes podría quedarse todo el día viendo cada objeto allí puesto.

—Rapidito, al señor Iroh no le gusta esperar.

Kuvira se detuvo junto a un ascensor de puertas metálicas y Asami corrió a ella. Cerró las puertas de forma manual y le acomodó la ropa y cabello mientras decía:

—Debes llamarlo señor, no te sentarás si no te lo ordena, usa frases cortas y no repitas, oíste? —Toda respuesta de Asami fue tragar saliva con aspereza.

Las puertas se abrieron luego de bajar un corto trecho hasta una sala iluminada de azul. Había una chimenea ardiendo al fondo, una mesa, y las luces estaban apagadas. Las paredes estaban recubiertas con libros y viejos escritos.

—Relajate.. No muerde, a veces. —Sonrió Kuvira y volvió a subir con el ascensor.

Asami se levantó las mangas de nuevo y caminó hasta la chimenea, donde encima reposaba un gran retrato de un hombre de barba blanca junto a su abuelo.

—Abuelo?

—El mejor explorador del mundo —dijo el mismo hombre que en el retrato. Estaba sentado sobre un cojín, con una bata azul y la pierna izquierda cruzada tras los hombros— Soy Iroh, es un placer Asami.

Le tendió un pie para estrechar su mano y usó el otro para hacerse sonar el cuello. La joven se la estrechó sin darse cuenta y pronto se limpió la mano en su chaleco.

—Quieres hacer yoga?

—Ah, no, no gracias —dijo viendo como se sacudía para hacer sonar sus omoplatos mientras se sentaba en la posición del loto— entonces conoció a mi abuelo?

—Si, al viejo Thadeus lo conocí en Georgetown —Iroh se apoyó sobre su cabeza y subió los pies a su nuca mientras se tapaba los oídos con los dedos. Se estiró y luego estiró las piernas— En el '66, fuimos amigos hasta que falleció. Incluso me llevó a muchas de sus expediciones.

Asami se ajustó los anteojos, sin saber si estaba más asombrada por esa historia o por la manera tan sencilla en que el anciano se doblaba y plegaba.

—Tach estaba más loco que una cabra. Hablaba de ti, mucho.

—Ah si? —dijo Asami viendo a otro lado, sus mejillas sonrojadas— Nunca lo mencionó a usted.

—Que bueno, odio que hablen de mi vida! —Se paró sobre su cabeza y manos y la bata se le resbaló, la pelinegra se agachó para no ver sus partes pudentas— Mi vida es privada!

—Señor Iroh podría decirme qué hago aquí?

—Acercate a la mesa.—Ella así lo hizo y encontró un paquete con algunas palabras de su abuelo— Es para ti.

Decía "Para Asami de Thadeus Sato, con amor."

—Es de mi abuelo?

—Trajo ese paquete hace años, y dijo que si a él le pasaba algo debía dártelo cuando estuvieras lista. Sea lo que sea.

Asami rompió el envoltorio con las cejas juntas. Se encontró con un libro de tapas marrones, borde de metal y una runa con forma de G en espejo.

—Es.. El diario del pastor! No puedo creerlo.. —Se quitó los lentes, Iroh estaba a su espalda, bebió de una copa y luego bebió de otra— Señor Iroh, este libro es crucial para hallar Atlantis, el continente perdido.

—Atlantis! Jaja, no nací ayer, hija!

—No, no, aquí esta, aquí está —dijo buscando hasta encontrar una página— Coordenadas, señas, todo esta aquí!

—Si! Son sólo garabatos —dijo Iroh tras un biombo, con el torso desnudo.

—Eso es porque está escrito en un dialecto que ya no existe.

—Entonces no sirve!

—No, sólo es difícil —dijo con los lentes en el puente de su nariz— he pasado una vida estudiando dialectos, para mi no son garabatos.

—Nah, seguramente es falso —dijo Iroh saliendo con un traje blanco y un bastón en el brazo. Asami cerró el libro con cansancio.

—Señor iroh, él no lo habría dejado si fuera falso, yo lo sé! Daría todo lo que tengo, juraría por mi vida que éste es el autentico libro del pastor! —exclamó mostrándole el libro con énfasis.

—Ajá, y qué harás con el?

Se sentó frente a una mesa junto a un acuario que brillaba en azul, con grandes y extraños peces dentro.

—No se, buscar fondos.. El museo.

—Nadie te creerá.

—Se los mostraré! Haré que me crean —Iroh asentía sin verla.

—Como lo hiciste hoy.

—Si! No —dijo dándose un golpe en la frente— quien le dijo? Olvidelos a ellos, no importa! Encontraré Atlantis yo sola aunque sea en un bote de remos! —dijo dando un golpe en la mesa y extendiendo los brazos con decisión.

—Felicidades Asami, eso es justo lo que quería escuchar —dijo con sus dedos juntos entre sí— Pero olvida el bote, hija. Viajaremos con clase.

Apretó un botón que elevó una maqueta a escala de un submarino, torpedos, maquinas y demás. Asami se acercó asombrada y tomó el torpedo.

—Todo está listo, todo el numerito.

—Por qué?

Iroh caminó hasta ella y le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros—.Durante años tu abuelo me mareó con historias sobre Atlantis, no creí ni una palabra hasta que un día decidí que haríamos una apuesta.—Caminaron hacia la biblioteca e Iroh tomo una fotografia— Le dije "Tach, si alguna vez encuentras ese dichoso diario no sólo pagaré la expedición sino que te besaré en la boca!"

Le mostró la foto donde él y su abuelo estaban escupiendo en direcciones opuestas.

—Imagina mi vergüenza cuando lo encontró. —Caminó hasta la chimenea a ver el gran retrato— Sé que tu abuelo nos dejó, Asami, que descanse en paz, pero Iroh es un hombre de honor. Oíste, Tach? —Lo señaló con el bastón— Pasaré al más allá con la consciencia limpia, camarada!

Suspiró dolorosamente, Asami vio su espalda a contraluz, de frente al fuego de la chimenea, con dos colmillos de elefante a los lados.

—Fue un gran hombre, tal vez tú no sepas cuán grande fue, esos payasos del museo lo aplastaron, se burlaron de él. La decepción lo mató. Si logro mostrarles aunque sea sólo una prueba será suficiente. Ay Tach.. —Suspiró y se giró con una sonrisa— Qué estamos esperando?! Hay cosas que hacer!

—Pero señor Iroh,—Él caminó y atrapó el tobillo de Asami con el bastón haciendo que lo siga— si quiere hacer lo que se propone necesitan una tripulación.

—Ya la tengo! —exclamó, usando el bastón para señalar unos documentos en la mesa y haciendo que ella cayera.

—Necesita ingenieros y geólogos —dijo ella en el piso.

—Los tenemos! Lo mejor de lo mejor! —dijo abriendo como abanico algunos perfiles— Wu Moliere, geología y excavación, éste hombre adora su tierra. Varrick Santorini, explosivos, lo sacamos de una prisión turca. Opal Beifong, que no te engañe su edad, sabe más de motores de lo que te puedes imaginar. Es la tripulación que encontró el diario.

—Donde estaba? —dijo Asami poniéndose de pie.

—En Islandia —dijo él, mostrando una foto del equipo incluido su abuelo.

—Uy! Lo sabia! Es cierto!

—Solo necesito un experto en garabatos. Así que es tu decisión, continuar la investigación de tu abuelo o volver a la caldera —dijo sentándose en una silla recubierta con distintos tipos de cuero.

Asami miró a su abuelo entre aquellas personas.

—Esto es en serio?

—Ya estas entendiendo.—Le señaló el asiento con el bastón y ella se sentó en la otra punta de la mesa.

—Si, tengo que renunciar a mi empleo.

—Hecho, renunciaste esta tarde.

—Ah si?

—Si, no dejó cabos sueltos.—dijo tomando un espejo.

—Mi departamento, voy a tener que avisar.

—Arreglado —dijo Iroh cortándose la barba con una tijera.

—Mis cosas?

—Empacadas.

—Mis libros.

—En cajas —Tomó perfume y se echó en el cuello.

—Mi gato?

—Miau.

A su espalda, Pulgas salió y maullo. Asami lo tomó asombrada.

—Vaya.

—Tu abuelo tenia un dicho: "se nos recuerda por los regalos que dejamos a nuestros hijos". —Le dio con solemnidad el diario— este diario es su regalo, Asami. Atlantis espera.—En sus manos llevaba su abrigo— Que dices?

—Acepto! —exclamó sonriente, tomó el abrigo y se lo puso pero por delante— no lo lamentará! Es tan emocionante que que que no puedo contenerlo.

Horas mas tarde sonaba la bocina de un barco y Asami vomitaba por la barandilla.

—Zanahorias, no desayune zanahorias. —Se quejó frotándose el cabello y aguantó las nauseas.

—Atencion, todo el personal a la plataforma, la persona que puso el letrero del baño en mi puerta.. Jaja, fue muy gracioso —dijo una voz femenina desde el altavoz.

Asami caminó entre obreros trabajando y soldando y se detuvo junto a la puerta de un camión, donde vio una persona.

—Disculpe, necesito. Reportarme.

—Si, si, compañera Sato.—dijo Kuvira, girando con una sonrisa burlona.

—Ay! Eres tú.

—Kuvira, tenemos un asuntito que discutir —dijo un hombre bajando en una plataforma.

—Un segundo —dijo Kuvira con su piloto verde y el cabello guardado dentro— que quieres decirme Bumi?

—Llenaste mi carreta hasta el tope con alimentos para conejos! —se quejó tomando una caja de madera— Mira todo esto: canelacanela, orégano, cilantro, no sé ni qué kikiriki es el cilantro! —Lanzó la caja por los aires y tomó un nuevo alimento— Qué es esto?

—Se llama Lechuga.

—Lechuga?! Lechuga?!

—Es un vegetal, Bumi, los hombres necesitan los cuatro grupos básicos.

—Te diré cuales son los cuatro grupos! —dijo levantando tres dedos— manteca, puerco, whisky y frijol. —Kuvira rodó los ojos y sonó una alarma.

—Ya, andando vaquero. Callar y caminar.

—Atencion, todo el personal a la plataforma —dijo la voz del altavoz mientras brillaba una alarma roja— preparen se para embarcar.

Asami caminó entre montones de tripulantes vestidos de verde y se detuvo en la plataforma. Descendieron hasta un gran área donde estaba suspendido el submarino que usarían. La pelinegra estaba boquiabierta viendo la forma alargada como un pez, pero con la parte delantera con forma de globo terráqueo, recubierto de cristales color miel. Alguien la empujó cuando se detuvo.

—Oye niña, si buscas los caballitos, están atrás —dijo el hombre con un fósforo en la boca empujando una caja de metal.

—Disculpe, olvidó su di di di dinamita.. —dijo al levantar un cartucho. Se rió nerviosa— Que otra cosa lleva ahí?

—Ah pues.. Pólvora —dijo tomando el cartucho— nitroglicerina, fusibles, mecha, algún detonador y también clips, grandes, lo típico, material de oficina.

El hombre se fue y Iroh la saludó con un traje de marino, acompañado de otro hombre—.Asami, donde estabas? Te presento al comandante Zaheer, el estuvo al mando de la primera expedición.

—Asami Sato, es un placer conocer a la nieta de Thadeus —dijo dándole la mano, Asami sonreía— Así que ya tienes el diario, es bonito, pero prefiero las novelas de vaqueros.

La sonrisa de Asami se congeló.

—Impresionante eh? —dijo Iroh dándole una palmada.

—Usted sí sabe tirar la casa por la ventana.

—Tu abuelo siempre pensó que no podías ponerle precio a la búsqueda del conocimiento.

—Aunque pueden creerlo, esto no será nada comparado a lo que encontraremos.

—Si, será enriquecedor para todo el mundo —dijo Zaheer con las manos a la espalda.

—Atencion a todo el personal, preparense para partir en quince minutos —dijo la mujer del altavoz.

—Señoe Iroh —Se despidió con la mano en la frente Zaheer.

—Adios señor Iroh! —corrió tras el comandante Asami.

—No me decepciones! —dijo el anciano justo cuando una compuerta se cerró y los separó.

...

—Teniente, llegó la hora —dijo Zaheer desde el cuarto de control, con Kuvira a su espalda.

—Control, sumergan la cápsula —dijo ella— bajen a 45 metros.

Los tripulantes bajaron las palancas indicadas y se les avisó en el cuarto de máquinas debía posición que debían tomar. El submarino se desprendió de sus ganchos y tocó el agua. Iroh les enseñó el pulgar a los de la cabina central mientras cruzaba los dedos a su espalda.

El submarino se sumergió y Asami pegó la cara al cristal para verlo todo.

—Atencion, la cena de esta noche son frijoles cocidos —dijo la mujer del parlante— después habrá musica ambiental ¿quien escribió esto?

Asami llegó a su camarote. Colgó el abrigo de un gancho y se estiró mientras se dirigía a una de las camas "marineras". La puerta era un óvalo en la pared y había un lavabo a un lado de las camas. Ellase bostezó y se acostó en una de las camas de abajo, puso las manos tras la cabeza por una merecida siesta luego de horas de investigar el diario. De repente, dos ojos mecánicos lo vieron desde la litera de arriba, a un lado de esos ojos saltones salió una pequeña lampara que iluminó su rostro y la hizo brincar, golpeándose con el techo de la cama.

—Estas moviendo la tierra.. —dijo el dueño de esa voz.

—Ah.. Disculpa?

—Que moviste la tierra! —exclamó el hombre bajo y delgado. Asami se salió de la cama espantada, el joven tenía la piel morena y una voz chillona— Tierra de todo el mundo recolectada en años!

Quitó la sabana de la cama de la pelinegra y mostró varios montoncitos de tierra apilados en el colchón, cada una con una pequeña bandera.

—Que has hecho?! Inglaterra no debe unirse a Francia! —exclamó, sacó una pala y una pequeña escoba del casco mecánico que llevaba y separó la tierra.

—Y qué hace en mi cama?! —dijo ella más horrorizada que amenazante.

—Haces muchas preguntas! Quién eres? Quien te envía? Qué quieres? —No esperó respuesta y le tomó la mano bajo el brazo— Ahora lo sabré!

—Oye! Suelta!

—Bah! Lloras como un bebé! —exclamó mientras tomaba una muestra de tierra de sus uñas— Aja! Aquí esta!

Tomó la tierra con unas pinzas y encendió su propia lampara metras los lentes mecánicos se acercaban y aumentaban la imagen mostrando los ínfimos componentes de la tierra.

—Cromo de lápiz, comiste un sándwich de jamón, tienes un gato persa de dos años, tocaste un pergamino mesopotámico del año 2000 antes de Cristo.. Estas son las huellas microscópicas de un cartógrafo! —dijo acercando los lentes cual larga vista hacia Asami, quien se frotaba la mano con desconfianza. El joven lamió y saboreó la tierra antes de decir con molestia—: ..Y lingüista

—Cómo?

—Es inaudito! No puedes quedarte, largo!

La echó dándole sus pertenencias y empujándola fuera del camarote como un poseso, pero de pronto ella chocó con algo. Se quitó el abrigo de la cara, con los lentes caídos de una de sus orejas vio a un tipo fornido sin camisa.

—Oh oh, te sentaste en la tierra no? —dijo él. Luego se dirigió al otro con severidad— Wu, dijimos que no pelearías con otros niños.—Wu iba a espetar pero Bolín alzó un objeto blanco— Atrás! Tengo un jabón, y pienso usarlo.

Wu siseó como gato y el otro lo golpeó con una toalla mientras decía—: Atrás salvaje! Vuelve a tu cueva! —Wu se escondió en su cama bajo la manta y encendió su lámpara—. Me llamo Bolín, médico de a bordo.—Le dio la mano y caminó a su maletín.

—Asami Sato.

—Asami Sato.. Eres mi cita de las tres! —Se puso un delantal blanco, una luz de medico en la frente y sacó un serrucho— manos a la obra!

—Ay mamá —Palideció ella.

—Es lindo no? Las instrucciones dicen que ésta belleza corta un fémur en 28 segundos, yo podría hacerlo en 12 —Guardó el serrucho y tomó una vara pequeña de madera— Ahora saca la lengua y di "ahh".

—No creo que.. —Le metió la vara de todos modos— Ahh..

—De donde eres? —Preguntó mirando su boca, ella respondió algo inentendible— En serio? Ahí tengo familiares! —Le puso un termómetro en la boca y escuchó su corazón mientras ella se frotaba la nuca— Bonito lugar verdad? Te gusta pescar? —Ella volvió a responder algo con la boca cerrada— Yo odio pescar, y el pescado! Es salado, huele mal y tiene espinas —Sacó dos frascos de cristal— Ahora tienes que llenar estos dos.

Asami escupió el termómetro—. Con qué?!

—Asami Sato, favor de presentarse en el puente —dijo la aburrida voz de mujer desde el altavoz.

Ella suspiró— Gracias.. Es decir, mucho gusto —Se pasó una mano por el cabello negro y salió lo mas pronto posible.

—Aja! Mucho gusto hermana! —sonrió él.

En la sala desde la cual salían los anuncios por el altavoz, una mujer de cabello blanco hablaba por unos auriculares. Tenía un cigarro en la mano, ojos pálidos y voz molesta.

—Y yo le dije "¿que tiene mi sopa de bayas?" y el respondió..—Una luz junto a un zumbido llamaron su atencion— Oh un segundo Katara, tengo a alguien en la línea. Señor, estamos en las coordenadas. Hola Katara, y como te decía..

En ese momento la lingüista llegó al frente de la nave, que se hundía y avanzaba por el atlántico mientras grandes cardumenes pasaban a los lados. Ella dio una vuelta sobre si misma para ver el grandioso lugar, subió una escalera de metal hasta el lugar donde Zaheer esperaba.

—Bienvenida al puente señorita Sato —Ella le tendió la mano con una sonrisa pero él la ignoró— Acerquense tripulantes! Escuchen a la compañera Sato con mucha atención.

—Buenas tardes, todos me escuchan?

Aquello era distinto a hablar con el señor cara fea. Jalando el cuello de su suéter se detuvo frente a un pizarron blanco, una mecánica entre los tripulantes masticó un chicle y explotó un globo rosado con actitud monótona.

—Ahh.. Ajá. Observen esto: en la primer imagen vemos una criatura, una criatura tan fea, que dicen que los marinos enloquecían simplemente al verla.

Puso una imagen cuadrada en el proyector, que fue a reflejarse sobre el pizarron blanco. Pero las risas no se hicieron esperar cuando la imagen era de Asami: ella con un flotador de dinosaurio en la cintura, una caña de pescar con un pequeño pez en el hombro y su gato intentando alcanzarlo. Llevaba unos lentes de buceo y patas de rana en medio de la playa.

—Creo que esta no es..

—Solía robar el almuerzo de niñas así —dijo la mecánica al hombre que había visto antes, con su dinamita.

—Esta sí, ésta ilustración del leviatán —dijo colocando la imagen correcta con algunas runas alrededor de una figura similar a una langosta devorando un navío—. La criatura que protegía la entrada de Atlantis.

—Con algo así yo pediría vino blanco, no crees? —dijo Varrick viendo a la mecánica.

—Es una serpiente marina, la describe el libro de Job, la Biblia dice que de su boca salen llamas, se escapan centellas de fuego —exclamó la pelinegra estirando los brazos— posiblemente es una estatua, para asustar a los supersticiosos.

—Bien, encontramos esta obra maestra ,y luego que? —dijo Zaheer.

—A taladrar la tierra! —exclamó Wu.

—En realidad, no hay que hacerlo —Asami apagó el proyector y comenzo a dibujar en el pizarron blanco— según el diario, el camino a Atlantis nos llevará a un túnel en el fondo del mar, este hace una curva y llega a una burbuja de aire donde están los restos de un pasaje que nos llevará a Atlantis, como la tubería de un lavamanos!

—Cartógrafa, lingüista, plomera, no puedo creer que sea soltera —dijo Kuvira, con un suéter negro y unos ajustados pantalones beige.

—Hay que cavar juntos —dijo Wu jalando su manga.

—Alejate cara de topo!

—Capitan Zaheer! Tiene que ver esto, señor. —dijo un tripulante frente al timón.

—Señores, la clase terminó. Dame luz exterior.

Dos focos brillaron bajo el puente mostrando el fondo del océano, donde montones de astillas y madera deteriorada presentaba restos de antiguos naufragios.

—Miren eso —se asombró Kuvira.

—Aqui hay barcos de muchas eras —dijo Asami acomodándose los lentes.

Una sombra se movió entre las sombras.

Toph apagó un cigarro en una taza de café y escuchó un sonido extraño en el auricular. Apretando los labios le subió el volumen para oír mejor.

—Comandante, tiene que escuchar esto —dijo ella.

—Bre de shten contono ageb —leía Asami, Zaheer la veía aburrido— entren a la guarida del leviatán, ahí encontraran el pasaje a la entrada.

—Comandante!

—Digame Toph, que sucede?

—El micrófono está captando algo que debería escuchar.

—Ponga los altavoces.

Ella encendió un botón y de inmediato sonó un profundo sonido que le heló la piel a varios. Kuvira miró hacia arriba con los dientes apretados.

—Que es eso? Ballenas o que? —dijo Zaheer a un lado de Toph.

—Ah ah —negó— mas grande.

—Suena metálico —dijo Kuvira y tomo una perilla, ganando la molesta expresión de Toph— tal vez las olas contra las rocas.

—Quieres hacer mi trabajo? Parece que sí

—No les parece que el sonido aumenta? —dijo Asami.

Todos mantuvieron un expectante silencio y el sonido se detuvo de pronto. Kuvira rompió el silencio.

—Sea lo que sea ya se alejó.

—Timonel dé la vuelta, reduzca el diámetro de giro y..

Un golpe hizo caer al timonel, a Toph de su silla y a varios más. Una enorme langosta nadaba junto al submarino con su presencia amenazante. Las luces de alarma rojas se encendieron y el monstruo atacó.

...

Hola!

Esta vez traje una joya, algo que quería hacer desde que empecé. Vi tantos fanarts de ésta película que estaba muy ansiosa por escribirla pero no la encontré hasta ahora! Al fin! Wiii.

Había algunos fanarts con varios personajes ya asignados, y aunque me gustó mucho el dibujo de el/la artista, no estuve de acuerdo con varios, ésta es mi versión, espero les guste. (Por ejemplo, Mako era el doctor en ese fanart, pero el doc tiene varias "situaciones" con la mecánica, así que yo lo reemplace para hacer Bopal, oh sí.). Me tardé en subir esta adaptación porque no me convencían los personajes a usar, jaja, pero al fin los decidí así que voy a intentar actualizar más seguido y Hércules va a tener que esperar a la próxima.

Esta es una de las pelis mas lindas de disney! No creen?. La teniente me recuerda a Hawkeye de Fullmetal Alchemist, mi anime favorito. Tal vez un día escriba algo de ese fandom..

El siguiente en actualizar va a ser mi otro fic, Vampiros Hombres Lobo y una Cazadora. Esperenlo! Gracias a todos los que siguen mi cuenta y mis historias, me pone muy contenta cada comentario y favorito que dan. Gracias!

Saludos!

P.d.: este fic va a tener más de tres caps porque es más larga que otras pelis, probablemente cuatro o cinco caps. Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

**Atlantis****.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes e historias de Avatar La Leyenda de Korra y Atlantis el imperio perdido no me pertenecen y sólo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Capítulo 2**

Ante el ataque del leviatan, Opal empujó a varios tripulantes para llegar a la sala de maquinas, dando brincos y sacudidas entre los estrechos pasillos de metal.

—Dile a Bumi que prepare la rejilla —dijo Zaheer a Kuvira— quiero esta langosta en una bandeja de plata!

—Preparen los torpedos! Todo el mundo a sus puestos de ataque!

Una nueva sacudida envió a todos a un lado. Varios tripulantes se pusieron rapidamente en pie y sesentaron en cabinas de comandos.

—Tranquilos muchachos, que no cunda el pánico.

El leviatán tomó el submarino con una tenaza y lo acercó a su cara. Asami cayó al cristal del frente y se encontró con un enorme ojo rojo.

—San Pepe grillo! Es una máquina! —exclamó ella al ver cómo su ojo se cerraba como la lente de una cámara.

La mecánica cerró una compuerta justo cuando ésta se estaba inundando. Varios marinos se lanzaron por la abertura pero ella pronto cerró la puerta y algunos quedaron del otro lado.

—Lancen los mini submarinos! —dijo Zaheer.

Entonces varios pequeños submarinos donde los tripulantes se habían acomodado fueron lanzados. Volaron por las aguas con rapidez y bravura. En una de ellas iban Varrick y Wu.

—Fuego! —ordenó el capitán. Ellos obedecieron y atacaron al monstruo— Nos soltó! A toda maquina!

El submarino navegó libre mientras los pequeños submarinos mantenían ocupado al leviatán.

—Fuera torpedos!

Lo alcanzaron varios disparos que crearon explosiones sumergidas en tonos azules, pero el monstruo también atacó con un rayo de energía que atravesó un lado del submarino. Los tornillos explotaron en las paredes de metal y Opal huyó antes de que la hirieran. Subió una escalera y entró por una compuerta.

—Llama al puente! —ordenó ella a un marino.

—Señor, ingeniería en la cuatro —dijo Toph aburrida mientras leía un libro de crimen en braile. Él atendió.

—Zaheer! Sufrimos daños aquí abajo, y el agua se filtra, no me gustaría estar aquí si la caldera explota.

—Cuanto tenemos?

—Veinte minutos si la compuerta resiste —Un ruido a sus espaldas la sacudió— bueno que sean cinco.

—Ya oyeron a la chica!

—Abandonen sus puestos! —dijo un marino empujando a Asami— abandonen la nave!

—Toph! La alarma! —dijo Kuvira.

—Se llevó la sartén, preciosa no creo que piense volver —conversaba ella por el micrófono.

—Toph!

—Luego te llamo.. No, no, te llamo yo.—Apagó el cigarro— Atención abandonen la nave.

Asami corrió por claustrofóbicos pasillos de metal mientras la nave daba sacudidas que la empujaban de lado a lado, esos golpes dejarían moretones en su piel blanca.. Si sobrevivía. Cruzaron una pasarela hasta una compuerta en el piso.

—Rapido señores! No tenemos todo el día! —urgía Kuvira y entró tras Bolín, Opal y Asami— Sentados y ajusten sus cinturones.

—Teniente! Sacanos de aquí! —dijo Zaheer sentado junto al asiento del conductor.

El submarino caía a plomo y el monstruo se alzó con un chillido. Kuvira empujaba sin resultados una palanca atorada.

—Teniente!

—Ya voy señor! —Pero la palanca apenas se movió mientras el monstruo descendía hacia la nave.

Lanzó un rayo de energía que atravesó el submarino de lado a lado y justo en el momento en que la caldera explotó, Kuvira le dio una patada a la palanca con su bota y pudo moverla.

—Sujetense!

Las pequeñas naves se alejaron justo cuando el enorme submarino implosionó. Tras la nube de humo el monstruo persiguió a los sobrevivientes. La pequeña nave daba grandes sacudidas y todos se sujetaban con fuerza a las paredes.

—Ahora qué señorita Sato? —dijo Zaheer.

—Hay que buscar una grieta de algún tipo.

—Ahí! Ya la vi.

—Desciendan, veinte grados de inclinación —ordenó Kuvira a las otras naves.

El monstruo alcanzó a la ultima nave y la hizo explotar.

—Sacre bleu! —dijo Wu navegando una.

Entraron a la grieta en el suelo pero el monstruo los persiguió, y entre nubes de polvo disparó a otra nave.

—Es la tubería y ya. Es la tubería y ya! —gritó Asami abrazando su bolso bajo la horrorizada mirada de Opal.

A través de estrechos túneles, sólo dos naves evadieron los rayos de energía. El cristal de una de ellas se agrietó, justo un momento antes de que llegaran a la burbuja que había mencionado la pelinegra. Salieron a flote en el agua y abrieron las compuertas superiores para salir a una enorme cueva con aire. Con un foco iluminaron una orilla con un camino rodeado de rocas puntiagudas, que subía hasta una cueva tallada con la cara de un pez. Desembarcaron todo lo que llevaban y pronto se reunieron en la orilla donde dejaron flotar un casco con una vela encendida en él.

—Hace siete horas comenzamos esta exploración con doscientos hombres y mujeres admirables, quedamos nosotros —dijo Zaheer rodeado de unas cincuenta personas— no les voy a mentir, pues tenemos una crisis en nuestras manos pero ya hemos estado en esta clase de situaciones y siempre hemos salido adelante..

Lo rodeaban caras tristes y penosas, mientras hablaba, Bolín suspiró y puso una mano en el hombro más alejado de Opal, a su lado. Ella lo miró curiosa pero al no verle ninguna expresión en especial volvió a ver al frente.

—No hay razón para no lograrlo esta vez. A partir de ahora trabajaremos turnos dobles. Todos ayudaremos un poco en todo. Creo que tú eres nuestra única esperanza, compañera Sato. Tu y tu librito —Ella miró con pena el diario en sus manos.

—Moriremos todos —dijo Toph.

—Preparense para partir. Teniente Kuvira, quiero salir de aquí lo antes posible. Muy bien, a la cabeza, Varrick, Opal, están a cargo del combustible, mantenganse alejados de los camiones en todo momento. Toph, apaga el cigarrillo!

Poco después, Asami estaba junto a un camión, tocando la corneta a un lado de éste con una sonrisa boba. Zaheer la observó con molestia, caminó a ella y arrancó la corneta.

—Segura que sabes algo de estos vehículos?

—Ehhh..

—Sabes conducir? —dijo como si hablara con una idiota.

—Pff! Claro que sé conducir! —dijo ella y se subió— ésta es la dirección, y el acelerador, y los frenos y luego esta.. Palanca. Ehh.. Que está.. —Zaheer la miró con frialdad— era un juego de parque de diversiones pero es exactamente lo mismo!

Luego, Asami iba dando brincos con lentitud, avanzando y deteniéndose a cada metro mientras tocaba cada palanca, pedal y volante buscando descubrir su funcionamiento. Tras ella iban todos los demás vehículos, con una enorme excavadora manejada por Wu justo detrás.

Los insultos y gritos no se hicieron esperar. Minutos más tarde, Asami suspiraba y movía el volante con un dedo mientras su camión era remolcado por la excavadora.

Pasaron por enormes cuevas de sinuosos caminos, los pisos eran de piedra, y cuando había estalactitas o estalagmitas impidiendo el paso, usaban cables para descender los vehículos con precisión. Asami guiaba el camino con su mejor voluntad.

En ha ocasión llegaron a una pared con dos ojos indígenas tallados en la roja, el camino se abría en dos y se perdía en la oscuridad de las cuencas. Ella leyó atentamente y señaló a la izquierda, pero mientras avanzaba la excavadora, una enorme mantis religiosa mezclada con oruga salió a defender su cueva. La pelinegra torció el labio inferior y giró el libro, entonces señaló a la derecha. Todos la miraron con reproche.

Los días pasaron y al cruzar frente a una laguna subterránea, que era alimentada por finos arroyos que caían entre rocas talladas con detalle, extrañas sombras corrieron sin ser notadas, observando desde lejos a los merodeadores.

—No acabas de beber eso o si? —dijo Varrick cargando un detonador a Asami, quien acababa de beber de una cantimplora— Estas loca, es nitroglicerina.

Ella se quedó petrificada y se sujetó la garganta con ahogo.

—No te muevas y no respires, no hagas nada. Excepto.. Rezar tal vez.

—_BAquí_ —Wu apareció a su espalda y gritó. Asami gritó y dio un salto mientras se sujetaba la cabeza, pero nada sucedió. Ambos se alejaron riendo.

La lingüista continuó leyendo el diario a solas, indicando el camino y maravillándose con la enormidad de aquél lugar, como si recorrieran el Inframundo. Llegaron a unas rocas altas y luego de que los vehículos fueron subidos con dificultad, el grupo de aventureros subieron a pie. Bolín estaba arriba dándole la mano a todos para ayudarlos, luego de que subió Varrick, Wu y Opal, el doctor le dio la espalda a Asami quien se quedó con la mano en el aire. A menudo ellos comían y conversaban en torno a una cálida fogata, pero la pelinegra sólo era acompañada de libros, mapas, compases y su inseparable diario, leyendo hasta tarde con una lámpara a gas. Tomaba anotaciones y traducía el antiguo escrito con pasión.

Todo transcurrió con tranquilidad hasta que llegaron a un camino sin salida: un abismo a los lados y una columna al final del sendero, con una profunda y ancha abertura detrás. Sato estaba maravillada con la gigantesca columna tallada en roca que era tan alta como las antiguas pirámides.

—Esto es increíble! Ya vieron esta columna? Debe tener una altura de al menos setecientos metros! Debió llevarles cientos.. No, miles de años en construirla!

Varrick la tomó del abrigo y la jaló hacia atrás en cuanto terminó de colocar la dinamita. Asami vio con la boca abierta cómo el apretó el detonador y la columna cayó con estrépito hasta la otra punta.

—Hice un puente, y sólo me llevó.. Que? Diez segundos? Once tal vez. —dijo él, ella estaba horrorizada.

Las sombras vieron de nuevo cómo los vehículos atravesaban el improvisado puente.

Atravesaron extraños parajes donde había nieve y la temperatura era tan baja como en el polo. Todos los vehículos iban en linea recta sobre el hielo. Asami tembló mientras leía el libro, señaló hacia el frente y sus dientes se golpearon entre sí por el frío.

El siguiente problema llegó algunos días después. El camino se cerraba frente a un gran muro tallado de roca.

—Parece que tenemos un obstáculo —dijo Zaheer— Varrick que dices?

—Podría derribarlo si tuviera unos doscientos de estos —dijo con un cartucho de dinamita en la mano— el problema es que sólo tengo diez. Mas otros cinco míos y dos bombas caseras. Y una bengala —decía revisando una bolsa, Zaheer rodó los ojos—. Oye, que malo que no tengamos nitroglicerina, eh? Asami?

Ella juntó las cejas. Wu explotó en risas.

—Creo que tendremos que cavar.—dijo el capitán, Wu contuvo el aliento.

—Lo haré con mucho placer.

Comenzó a taladrar con el grueso taladro incrustado al vehículo pero unas chispas saltaron en los comandos. Salió humo y algo de fuego del caño de escape. Wu tosió.

—Cava! Cava! Cava! —gritaba moviendo la palanca y golpeando su cabeza en el volante, que tocaba la bocina.

—No lo entiendo! Afiné esta cosa ésta mañana! —decía Opal luego, prácticamente metiéndose dentro del motor trasero y lanzando piezas.

—Ahh.. —Asami a su espalda alzó un dedo para hablar mientras esquivaba los objetos.

—Parece que se atascó el rotor —dijo la morena sin prestar atencion— Voy a sacar una pieza de uno de los camiones.

—Puedo..?

—No toques nada! Ahora vuelvo —respondió ella avanzando con sus holgados pantalones y gruesos guantes.

Asami se acercó despacio al motor, giró algunas válvulas y silbó mientras miraba sobre su hombro. Al final le dio un golpe con una llave y un humo negro salió hacia arruba, con el motor marchando normalmente. Wu gritó de alegría.

—Oye que hiciste? —dijo Opal regresando. Asami se limpió las manos y rió mientras se apoyaba en la camioneta.

—El modelo de esta maquina es un modelo P54–13, y tenemos el 814 en el museo, el radiador de todos estos modelos siempre ha sido algo.. Temperamental —decía con orgullo— y a veces hay que.. Bum, hacerlos cooperar —dijo dando un golpe en su palma.

—Si, si, muchas gracias, callate! —dijo Opal empujándola. Cerró la puerta del motor y levantó un puño, Asami se encogió—Dos por moverte —Le dio dos golpes en el hombro.

Asami sonrió hasta que la otra se alejó, entonces se frotó el brazo con dolor. Tiempo después llegaron hasta una cueva donde una roca con agujeros daba destellos de luz en el techo, como una lampara.

—Es aquí, debe ser —dijo la pelinegra viendo el libro y sus dibujos.

La roca con luz colgaba con su gran tamaño en lo alto de la cueva, justo encima de un largo puente. Los aventureros acamparon en uno de los extremos, antes del puente que colgaba obre un oscuro abismo.

—Escuchen, acamparemos aquí.—ordenó Zaheer.

—Por qué tiene luz? —dijo Opal viendo la roca.

—Bah, es una fosforescencia natural —espetó Wu.

—Esa cosa.. No me dejará dormir —dijo Varrick.

—La cena está lista! —anunció Bumi. El equipo estaba sentado alrededor de una fogata con bandeja en mano, esperando a que les sirviera— como entrada, Ensalada Cesar y rollos primavera —decía él con una sonrisa, pero servía una densa y húmeda comida medio líquida de tono amarillento.

—Yo quería ensalada —dijo Wu viendo la bandeja de Opal y ella se la dio sin pensarlo.

—Son tuyos, disfrutalo.

—Aquí tienes Asami, —El cocinero le dio una bandeja y sirvió con un cucharón de un caldero— es bueno para los músculos.

—Gracias Bumi, se nota que tiene grasa —dijo con repulsión.

—Te gusta?! Come un poco mas! —Tomó el caldero y le sirvió hasta que desbordó la bandeja— Estas tan flaca que pareces un perro del mercado de mi pueblo.

—Hemos sido un poco duros con ella, hay que darle una oportunidad —dijo algo culpable Bolín, Opal dejó de jugar con su comida y miró atrás.

—Sí, tienes razón. Oye Asami, por qué no te sientas con nosotros?

—En serio? No les importa? —dijo contenta acercándose.

—Nah, ven aquí.

—Oigan, gracias. De verdad es un honor que me incluyan.. —decía ella mientras se sentaba en una roca.

Pero Wu le puso una bolsa con aire antes de que se sentara, haciendo un sonido asqueroso que hizo reír al chico hasta caerse al piso.

—Wu! —dijeron Opal y Bolín.

—Perdonenme —Tomó aire— no me resistí.

—Oye Asami, nunca cierras ese libro? —dijo la mecánica notando que incluso mientras comía, la pelinegra continuaba leyendo.

—Si, debes haberlo leído doce veces —dijo Bolín.

—Lo se, pero es que no comprendo algunas cosas. En este pasaje, el Pastor comienza a describir un lugar llamado "El Corazón de Atlantis" —decía señalando con la cuchara en las hojas— Podría ser la legendaria fuente de energía.—Hizo girar la página— pero después no dice nada, como si faltara una pagina.

—Niña, relajate, no nos pagan bien por esto —dijo Varrick

—Lo se, lo se. A veces me dejo llevar —dijo la pelinegra tomando una cucharada de comida, hundiéndose de hombros— pero oigan, es el objetivo, no? Descubrimiento, exploración, aventura! A no ser.. Que tal vez.. Lo hagan por plata.

—Plata —dijeron uno tras otro.

—Yo voy a decir.. Plata —dijo Varrick al final

—Supongo que su respuesta era lógica —Asami se frotó la nuca con un estremecimiento.

—Te pasa algo en el cuello? —preguntó Bolín.

—Si, me lo torcí cuando..—Bolin la tomó de la cabeza, le enderezó la espalda y le hizo girar el rostro de lado a lado— Ouch, ouch!

—Estas mejor?

—Si! —dijo asombrada, tocando su cuello— quien te enseñó eso?

—El curandero de una tribu —dijo Bolín volviendo a sentarse frente al fuego.

—No te creo.

—Me crié con ellos —Le mostró una fotografía de su bolsillo donde había una pareja con dos niños, la mujer era indígena— mi padre era médico, se estableció en el territorio de Kansas cuando conoció a mi madre.

—En serio?

—Sí, tengo un diploma de la universidad de Harvard y una piel de oso de Toro Sentado —dijo sacando un collar indígena con plumas y uñas de su cuello— me enlistaron en la escuela de medicina, un día estaba en la facultad y al otro iba a curar a todos los soldados en San Juan.

—Otra ronda? —ofreció Bumi. Todos negaron— Jaja, descuiden, se conserva y se conserva por días.

Bolín miró su bandeja con asco.

—Que suerte que perdí el sentido del gusto —dijo Toph fumando. Todos tiraron su comida al fuego, creando un pequeño hongo de humo.

Poco despues, Varrick pasaba con remera y shorts frente a la tienda de Asami, que sólo tenía dos palos de madera mal apoyados, cuerda enredada y la manta superior caída.

—No vas a levantar tu tienda?

—Eh, ya lo hice.—Varrick le dio la manta que cargaba de mala gana y comenzó a ayudarle— No soy muy diestra en estas cosas.. No acampo desde.. Desde que mi abuelo murió.

—Jamas hablé con tu abuelo, como era el? —dijo Opal en la tienda de en frente. Asami se metió en su tienda y se acostó sobre una manta.

—Un gran señor, fue como un padre para mi. Mis padres fallecieron cuando era una niña y.. Él me crió. —De pronto comenzó a reír.

—Que?

—Recordé algo. Cuando tenía ocho años fuimos de excursión a un río, y yo vi algo brillante en el agua —Hizo la mímica como si sujetara algo— una punta de flecha genuina. Mi abuelo se emocionó como si hubiera encontrado una civilización perdida, —Opal la veía con nostalgia— cuando crecí entendí que esa flecha era sólo un pedazo de roca comprimida con bisulfuro de zinc en forma de triangulo isósceles.

Wu rió, abrazó un tejón topo de peluche y dijo—: Que tierna historia.

—Oye, Opal no te ofendas pero como es que una adolescente se convirtió en jefe mecánico de una expedición de esta magnitud?

—Estoy aquí desde que mi padre se retiró —dijo quitándose una bota— pero lo curioso es que siempre quiso tener varones, uno que fuera un genio en maquinas y otro que fuera un campeón boxeador. Pero nos tuvo a mi hermano y a mi.

— Y tu hermano que hace?

—Él es artista. En fin, estoy ahorrando para que mi papi y yo abramos otro taller —dijo acostándose cuando Toph pasó caminando en bata.

—Y su pijama señora Toph?

—Yo duermo desnuda —dijo con una mascarilla de barro en la cara y ruleros en el cabello.

—Creo que te hará falta esto —dijo Bolín lanzando un antifaz para dormir— es sonámbula.

—Pues mi historia chicos, es volar todo en pedazos.

—Por favor Varrick, sé franco con ella —Bolín estiró su antifaz e hizo que lo viera antes de soltarlo de nuevo.

—Mi familia tenía una floreria —comenzó él, acostado boca arriba con un fósforo en la oreja— allí vendíamos rosas, claveles, girasoles y todo eso. Un día estaba haciendo unos tres mil ramilletes de flores para un baile, de esos que las chicas se ponen aquí —dijo sujetando su muñeca— y todo el mundo llega "donde está?", " cuando está?", "combina con mi vestido?".. Una pesadilla —dijo cubriendo sus ojos— y luego, en la casa de al lado, había una fuga de gas o algo así.. Y Bum! No más lavandería china, salí volando por la ventana de en frente. Para mi fue como una señal del cielo.

Encendió un encendedor y vio su llama con ojos brillantes.

—Mi vocación estaba en el bum. Luego conocí a la responsable de la explosión. Y.. Ya sabes. Hermosa joven, le gusta el sonido de las explosiones.

Wu lo interrumpió resoplando mientras se hundía en un hueco excavado en la tierra hasta perderse de vista.

—Y Wu? Cual es su historia?

—Hazme caso, no quieres oirlo —dijo Bolin— Opal no le digas, no debiste decirmelo nunca. Y ahora te lo digo, no escuches nada.—Tomó la lámpara y la apagó.

Horas después, la luz de la roca era más tenue. La penumbra inundaba el aire cuando unas sombras con grotescas y grandes máscaras se acercaron dando brincos hasta el campamento. El líder, con mascara azul cuyos orificios de ojos y boca brillaban con luz celeste, tomó una bolsa y urgo en su contenido. Sacó un compás, un sombrero de explorador y los tiró hacia atrás, entonces encontró la foto de un anciano y una niña. En ese instante apareció una nueva sombra bostezando, los de máscara huyeron justo cuando Asami encendió la linterna con expresión somnolienta. Pasó con cuidado de no hacer ruido frente a las demás tiendas.

—Es una cucaracha —dijo Bumi entre sueños.

Se alejó lo bastante y clavó una pequeña pala con papel higiénico en una roca, comenzó a desabrochar sus pantalones anchos mientras sostenía con la barbilla la linterna. La luz de ésta fue a posarse sobre la roca luminiscente, haciendo que brillara con mas intensidad y varios puntos de luz descendieran volando. Asami había conseguido abrir su cinturón y bajar sus pantalones cuando los insectos con luz volaron a su alrededor.

—Largo! Ah, ah! —Sacudió los brazos con impresión e intentó alejarlos con la pala, uno de los insectos tocó el papel y lo prendió fuego— Que es eso?!

Horrorizada vio que donde los insectos se posaban, eso se encendía en fuego. Así sucedió con las tiendas y lo peor era que montones de insectos de luz continuaban llegando de la roca.

—Fuego. Fuego! Fuego! —gritó corriendo mientras se abrochaba los pantalones y la nube de luces la perseguía.

Zaheer observó su reloj y miró la pared de su tienda con molestia— La voy a hacer trizas.—salió afuera y exclamó—: Sato! Vuelve a tu cama!

Entonces observó el incendio ante sí.

—Hay que apagar ese incendio! —exclamó Kuvira empujando a un empleado con un balde hacia el fuego.

—No hay tiempo, hay que entrar en esas cuevas! Rápido! Rápido! —dijo él.

Conducieron los vehículos a través del puente, con la excavadora al frente. El único contento parecía Bumi, que gritaba "yija!" mientras avanzaban. Por otro lado, Asami corrió tras un camión mientras la nube de humo le pisaba los talones.

—Asami! Salta! —dijo Opal estirando el brazo— Rápido!

La pelinegra saltó justo cuando el camión tras ella explotó en fuego, poniéndose a salvo con Opal. Otro camión con combustible explotó al llenarse de insectos mientras el conductor gritaba, la explosión en el inicio del puente causó grandes daños a la estructura. Los vehículos cercanos perdieron el control y derraparon, mientras que la roca luminiscente cayó completamente oscura, afectando aún mas al puente que comenzó a descender. Los vehiculos pudieron haber soportado la inclinación, pero la excavadora de Wu echó chispas y comenzó a ceder. Aunque quiso evitarlo, era demasiado pesada y a cada segundo el puente descendía más.

Al final, el extremo del puente cayó a una roca y todos los vehículos se deslizaron entre humo por una pendiente sin control.

—Ya, que alguien diga algo, sólo los vivos —dijo Zaheer encendiendo un fósforo. Como respuesta, se oyeron varios quejidos de dolor.

—Uno de esos insecto me picó en el trasero! Alguien va a tener que sacar el veneno —dijo Bumi— tranquilos! Uno a la vez!

Zaheer encendió los faros de una camioneta mientras que Opal revisaba los autos con una lámpara.

—Opal, recuento de los daños.

—No son tantos como esperaba, dos unidades hechas pedazos pero creo que la excavadora aun funciona —Se frotó la espalda— caímos en algo suave por suerte.

—Ceniza.. Estamos en la base de un volcán inactivo —dijo Wu con la lampara de su casco. Kuvira cargó una pistola de bengalas y disparó hacia arriba.

—No tiene fin —dijo al ver que la esfera de luz ascendía sin detenerse, dejando una estela de humo.

—Tal vez sea nuestra salida —dijo Varrick, entonces la bengala llegó al techo.

—Tal vez no —dijo Kuvira.

—El magma se solidificó en la base del cráter volcánico, bloqueando por completo la salida —explicó Wu.

—Tengo el mismo problema con el arroz cocido —dijo Toph fumando.

—Alto! Explica, quieres decir que este volcán puede explotar en cualquier momento?

—No no no Bolín, necesitaría una fuerza explosiva de gran magnitud.

Todos se giraron a mirar a Varrick, que estaba atornillando un reloj sujeto a dinamita—.Debería hacer esto luego, eh?

—Si voláramos la lava que está ahí, lograríamos salir a la superficie —dijo Zaheer— Que opinas Sato? Señorita Sato? Sato?!

Asami estaba respirando agitada con los ojos cerrados, apoyada en una roca. Un palo picó sus lentes, ella abrió sus ojos verdes y se encontró con grotescas mascaras de brillo celeste que murmuraban en dialectos. Asami quiso hacerse hacia atras pero una herida arriba del pecho derecho la detuvo, se sujetó el lugar con una mueca de dolor y sacó los dedos ensangrentados.

Uno de los enmascarados se acercó con preocupación y levantó su mascara, revelando a una joven morena de azules ojos, con un cristal que despedía luz colgando de su cuello. Asami abandonó su mueca de dolor al ver a la joven de cabello castaño cortado de forma desigual, la observó con cuidado cuando ella acercó una mano.

—Ah, qué..? Que..? —balbuceó en cuanto la joven le bajó la manga para ver la herida.

Ella tocó la herida con su cristal y pronto apoyó la palma en la herida. Asami contuvo el aliento y suspiró, la joven retiró su mano, que dejó una huella azul que pronto se evaporó, y la pelinegra se maravilló al no ver herida alguna, ya no había dolor ni ardor, como si nuca se hubiera herido.

—Ah.. —Miró a la chica y ella le sonrió antes de bajar la máscara de nuevo. Unos fuertes ruidos sonaron tras ellos y salieron corriendo— Alto! Oigan!

La excavadora avanzó mientras Asami corría como podía tras la velocidad y destreza de los nativos.

—Quienes son?! A donde van?! Vuelvan! —gritó saltando sobre rocas.

Trepó y corrió pero apenas pudo seguir la sombra de las veloces personas. Al fin pasó a través de la abertura en una pared y salio a un espacio abierto donde el aire corría sin problemas, con el suelo cubierto de césped y plantas.

—Oigan! No se vayan! Quienes son?! —Su voz resonó al detenerse al pie de un barranco, en ese momento la excavadora apareció tras ella.

Todos llegaron y miraron al frente con la boca abierta. Bolín se frotó los ojos y volvió a mirar. Frente a ellos había una enorme cascada, curva, que en su cima tenía varias islas lejanas. El agua caía con un gran caudal creando nubes en su desembocadura.

—Dulce madre de Pancho Lopez! —dijo Bumi.

—Es muy hermoso —dijo Opal con sus ojos brillando.

—Asami tengo que aceptarlo, cumpliste lo dicho —dijo Bolín poniendo su brazo en los hombros de ella. Entonces los cinco enmascarados cayeron del cielo y los rodearon en la punta del risco— Retiro mis palabras.

Llevaban armas retorcidas de color bronce con una forma similar a un signo de pregunta, con tobilleras y muñequeras peludas y grandes mascaras que cubrían sus cabezas y torsos.

—Y ahora qué? Quienes son estos? —dijo Zaheer tomando su arma, Kuvira tenia una expresión fiera.

—Tienen que ser Atlantes! —dijo Asami emocionada, sujetando su cabeza.

—Que? Eso es imposible —espetó Kuvira.

—Esto ya lo he visto en Dakota, huelen el miedo con sólo verte a los ojos —dijo Bumi—. Callados.

—Nishin guedebre naregjeteyojob negeseyakasugeteio neselubenetaj! —dijo la lider.

—Creo que le gustaste —dijo Wu tirando del brazo a Asami.

—Negeseyakasugeteio neselubenetaj! —repitió ella apoyando su arma en el suelo para enfatizar lo dicho.

—Leb eisenek da, duweren to. Levsoldu benektaj —dijo despacio Asami, buscando las palabras en su mente mientras juntaba las cejas.

La nativa se quitó la mascara, mostrando su bella figura vestida con un top azul y un taparrabos atado por delante además, usaba una sola pieza de armadura sobre el hombro y atada bajo el otro brazo.

—Brauitontemojin te tapaenake nek —respondió rápidamente ella. Asami se frotó la frente.

—Kaj su bregene.. Bri! —dijo al fin recordando la palabra indicada.

—Kagbuegene buekonos bridos esemen?

—Itasunamichebi a to —dijo Asami con una sonrisa y apoyando su mentón en una mano.

—Dices língua romae? —exclamó la nativa asombrada.

—Parlez-vous france? —(hablas francés?)

—Oui mademoiselle.

—Habla mi lengua! —exclamó Wu y se le acercó— Pardon mademoiselle.. —Le dijo algo al oído, ella fruncio el ceño y le dio un puñetazo.

—Uh! Me encanta! —aplaudió Bolín.

—Finaoente lo golpean, debió dejármelo a mi —dijo Opal, Bolín le sonrió.

—Bom día!

—Guten tag! —Saludarin varios nativos mientras Asami y la nativa se veían y giraban, inspeccionandose.

—Como saben tantas lenguas?

—Pues Opal, su lengua debe basarse en un dialecto raiz —dedujo Asami— igual que la Torre de Babel!

—Tal vez uno de ellos hable español —dijo Zaheer y se dirigió a ellos luego de empujar a Asami— Somos exploradores del mundo exterior, venimos en paz.

—Bienvenidos a la ciudad de Atlantis —Los saludó la lider— Vengan, deben hablar con mi padre —dijo ella tomando del brazo a Asami.

—Unidad D! Vuelvan al volcán y salven lo que puedan —ordenó Zaheer— Nos reuniremos en 24 horas.

—Ya lo escucharon!

Los nativos los guiaron a un puente colgante con una gran entrada tallada en unos cien metros de altura que bordeaba el sendero. En medio del endeble puente, vieron que las nubes a los pies de la catarata se debía a que había lava ardiendo en el fondo.

—Empieza lo excitante! —aplaudió Wu en el asiento del copiloto con Varrick, quien lo miró inquieto.

...

**Hola!**

**Perdón si quedo medio confusa la parte de los idiomas, no hay forma sencilla de escribir cuando hablan una lengua inventada, jeje. Al fin se encuentran nuestras protagonistas! **

**Aunque tuve mis dudas, el aspecto listo e ingenioso con las máquinas de Asami, y el lado atrevido y valiente de Korra se refleja muy bien en estos personajes. Espero que les haya gustado hasta acá! Gracias por leer.**

**Saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Atlantis**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de La leyenda de Korra y la historia de Atlantis no me pertenecen y sólo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Capítulo 3.**

—Lo asombroso es que si separan el latín y algo de tesalonicense, se aproximarían a su estructura gramatical y sería muy similar! —comentaba emocionada Asami a Kuvira, sentada en el medio del vehículo con Zaheer al volante.

—Es como un niño en navidad —dijo el de ojos grises mientras Asami no dejaba de hablar.

—Se suponía que no había personas aquí, eso cambia todo —dijo Kuvira en un susurro.

—Sigue todo igual —sentenció el rapado.

Asami sólo dejo de hablar cuando tras gruesas nubes blancas se asomaba la alta construcción cual montaña. Pronto llegaron al salón del trono, donde un estanque con varias piedras cuadradas se anteponía entre ellos y el rey. El lugar estaba al aire libre, con exóticas aves volando y colosales estructuras medio derruidas en el espacio.

—Saludos su Alteza —dijo Korra en su dialecto inclinándose frente al rey— le traje visitantes.

—Conoces la ley Korra, ningun extranjero puede ver la ciudad y continuar viviendo —respodio él. Los líderes de la expedición y Asami estaban esperando a precavidos pasos de ellos.

El rey tenía un aura solemne y dura, sus ojos estaban enceguecidos en blanco, su largo cabello caía como nieve y sus extremidades asomaban delgadas bajo su túnica. Como Korra, él tenía varios tatuajes azules en el rostro.

—Padre, esta gente puede ser capaz de ayudarnos.—espetó ella aún arrodillada, Asami tomaba notas a sus espaldas.

—No necesitamos su ayuda.

—Pero padre..

—Es suficiente! Discutiremos esto después —dijo alzando la voz.

—Majestad, en nombre de mi tripulación quiero darle las gracias por esta bienvenida —habló Zaheer, ignorando la mirada preocupada de la pelinegra.

—Disculpe, comandante.. —intentó avisarle Asami.

—No sé por qué piensa que son bienvenidos —repuso el rey, con su collar brillante asomando bajo su barba.

—Señor, hemos venido desde muy lejos buscando..

—Se lo que quieren y no lo encontraran aquí. Su viaje ha sido en vano.

—Pero somos exploradores, hombres de ciencia. —El rey rió.

—Y aún así vienen armados.

—Las armas son sólo para eliminar obstáculos —dijo con su mejor voz calma y segura.

—Hay obstáculos que no pueden eliminarse con la fuerza bruta. Regresen a su pueblo, deben dejar Atlantis —Se puso en pie sosteniendo un báculo— Ahora.

—Majestad, por favor comprenda..

—Señor —alzó un dedo Asami.

—Ahora no, Sato.

—Confíe en mi, debe hacer lo que él dice.

—Podria permitirnos estar aquí una noche señor? Nos daría tiempo para descansar, abastecernos, para salir en la mañana.

—Está bien, una noche —dijo el rey con molestia— eso es todo.

—Ah, gracias Majestad —respondió Zaheer y comenzaron a retirarse.

Asami le dirigió una ultima mirada a Korra, la morena abrió la boca pero al final no dijo nada, viéndola alejarse con pena.

—Te has suavizado, Korra —dijo el rey al sentarse en cuanto las grandes puertas se cerraron— hace mil años los habrías asesinado sin compasión.

—Hace mil años las calles tenían luz! —se acercó y tocó su collar con la lampara, encendiendola— y nuestro pueblo no tenía que buscar comida en una ciudad hecha pedazos!

—El pueblo está contento.

—No conocen algo mejor! Fuimos un gran pueblo y ahora vivimos en ruinas! Los reyes del pasado se lamentarían si vieran en lo que hemos caído —Bajó la voz y limpió la frente de su padre con un paño húmedo— si estos extraños revelan los secretos de nuestro pasado, podríamos salvar nuestro futuro..

—Lo que tienen que enseñarnos ya lo sabe nuestra gente.

—Aquí nuestra vida agoniza

—Aquí nuestra vida se conserva —dijo tomando su mano y luego le sostuvo la mejilla con cariño— Korra, cuando asumas al trono lo entenderás.

Ella cerró los ojos para profundizar la sensación, pero en sus ojos azules había un rastro de duda.

—Que les dijo? —preguntó Bolín cuando el grupo salió.

—Bueno, el rey y su hija no están de acuerdo en todo —respondió Asami frotandose el cuello— parece que le agradamos a ella pero creo que el rey está ocultando algo.

—Pues me encantaría saber qué es lo que oculta —dijo Zaheer. Kuvira observaba a Asami con una sonrisa.

—Alguien tiene que hablar con esa chica —dijo ella.

—Yo iré! —se ofreció Wu.

—Alguien que sepa comunicarse —pensó Varrick.

—Yo lo haré!

—Una persona que no la asuste —dijo Bolín.

—Yo me ofrezco!

—Si, pero que hable su lengua —dijo Toph fumando.

—Por el bien de la misión, yo lo haré! —dijo de nuevo Wu.

—Muy bien Sato, gracias por ofrecerte —dijo Zaheer dándole una palmada en la espalda.

La pelinegra alzó la vista despavorida, había estado tan concentrada escribiendo que no sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí. Wu lloró desconsolado.

—Ánimo tigresa —Sonrió Opal dándole un codazo.

Poco después, Korra salió del salón del trono bajo la tenga mirada de dos ojos jade, se giró y habló consigo misma.

—No puedes dejar que te rechace. Tengo preguntas que hacerte y no me marcharé sin respuestas! —dijo agresiva a la nada— eso! Así —sonrió apretando los puños para darse ánimos. Giró hacia la gran puerta pero no había ni rastros de la chica.

De pronto ella cayó a sus espaldas, sujetó una de sus manos a su espalda y cubrió su boca con la otra.

—Tengo preguntas que hacerte y no te marcharas hasta que respondas —le dijo al oído.

—Oye! Yo que..

—Shh! Acompañame —sonrió y la arrastró con ella.

Pasaron gateando por viejas ruinas, Asami se quedaba perpleja viendo cada estructura por lo que la morena la tomó de la muñeca para jalarla. Llegaron hasta un espacio abierto cubierto de vegetación, muros tallados y luz cayendo por pequeños huecos entre los árboles.

—Ahh tengo tanto que preguntarte sobre tu mundo —suspiró la morena y vio que la otra aún estaba descendiendo por una roca, la jaló del pantalón dejando a la vista sus boxers blancos— eres una intelectual, no?

Asami la miró sorprendida con la remera enrollada hasta casi enseñar su busto.

—Es obvio que con ese cuerpo delgado y esa frente no sirves para otra cosa —dijo tocando las partes mencionadas— en que lugar naciste? Cuando retrocedieron las aguas?

Le quitó sus lentes y se los probó, con sus ojos agrandándose en los cristales redondos sin poder ver nada.

—Un momento! Yo también tengo dudas. Qué tal si preguntas tú, luego yo, luego tú, luego yo.. Y.. Tu me entiendes.

Le quitó los lentes, los limpió y se los puso. Korra la observaba con una sonrisa arrogante.

—Adelante, cual es tu primera duda?

—Ehmm. No se, cuando llegaste aquí? Bueno, no tú precisamente, tu cultura. Como fue que esto terminó aquí?

—Se dice que los dioses envidiaban Atlantis —comenzó a caminar— enviaron un gran cataclismo y nos pusieron aquí. Sólo recuerdo que el cielo se oscureció y la gente gritaba y corría. Después una brillante luz como una estrella flotando sobre la ciudad. Mi padre dice que mi madre entró en ella, jamás volví a verla.

—Si esto te sirve de consuelo, sé lo que sientes porque yo no tuve.. Un momento! Un momento! Espera —dijo frotándose la cara— de que estas hablando? Lo viviste y por eso recuerdas? Eso es imposible porque deberías tener 88 u 85 siglos de edad —recalcó impactada.

—Se —respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Asami torció la expresión con una exagerada sorpresa, luego sonrió y bajó la voz un poco— oye, no se nota.. Eh, ejem. Quieres preguntarme tu?

—Si, cómo llegaron a Atlantis exactamente?

Asami saco su diario del bolso—. Pues no fue nada sencillo, sin este libro no hubiéramos podido..—Korra se lo arrebató, pasando sus dedos sobre dibujos y letras— segunda pregunta, la leyenda dice que poseían una fuente de energía que les permitía..

—De verdad entiendes esto?

—Si, soy lingüista. Es lo que hago, mi trabajo, ahora si..

—Esto! Aquí —dijo ella mostrándole una pagina muy cerca del rostro— esto lo entiendes?

—Si, sí entiendo su escritura igual que tú.—Korra volvió a mirar el libro— no lo entiendes, cierto?

—Claro que no, esos conocimientos se perdieron en la época del Mevelboc.

—Oh, la inundación —tradujo ella.

—Muestrame! —ordenó la morena empujando el libro contra su pecho.

—Claro, lewiken, jibun wikenke..

—Sigue el estrecho pasaje al liberar la quinta marca —tradujo Korra mientras la oía.

—Sí, exacto.. Que tal mi acento?

—Burdo, provinciano, y hablas con la nariz.—dijo tocandose su nariz.

—Si, tengo que corregirlo..—Asami se apenó un poco.

—Oye, te mostraré una cosa —dijo como un secreto, y la jaló de la camiseta.

La llevó hasta una figura cubierta con una manta, al revelarla mostró un medio de transporte del tamaño de un carro con forma de pez.

—Parece una especie de vehículo —pensó la pelinegra tocando el artefacto.

—Si, pero no importa lo que haga esa cosa no responde! —exclamó exasperada caminando de lado a lado— tan vez si..

—Ya entendí, a ver que tenemos aquí.. —Se subió los pantalones y leyó las letras grabadas alrededor de un hexagrama— ponga el cristal en la ranura.

—Si, si. Ya lo hice.

—Coloque la mano en la superficie plana.

—Si!

—Giraste el cristal un cuarto de vuelta?

—Si!

—Sin levantar la mano de la superficie.

—Si!.. No —se detuvo.

—Jeje, si, ese es tu problema, pero eso a cualquiera le pasa —Korra se cruzó de brazos y la miró molesta— pero tengo que felicitarte.. Llegaste muy lejos. Oye.. Por qué no lo intentas? —ofreció incomoda por su mirada.

Así lo hizo la morena y el vehículo se alzó en el aire con la placa iluminándose de celeste.

—Yatlakone.

—Si, estoy de acuerdo —correspondió Asami viendo asombrada el artefacto— es grandioso! Con este aparato podré ver la ciudad en minutos!

Tocó una parte de la placa, haciendo que saliera disparado, rebotara contra las paredes de piedra y ambas tuvieran que tirarse al piso antes de que la nave chocara y se deshiciera en escombros.

—Oye.. Tenia seguro? —dijo la pelinegra. Korra alzó una ceja.

Mas tarde iban trepando por las lianas de una alta pared de piedra, con Korra enseñando el camino.

—Por cierto, nunca nos presentamos, me llamo Asami Sato —dijo con el viento sacudiendo su cabello.

—Mi nombre es Korragakash —sonrió mirando hacia abajo, con su cabello castaño volando sobre su espalda semidesnuda.

—Ko Korragashaga? Eh .. Alguno mas fácil?

—Korra —se rió al llegar a la cima.

—Muy bien, Korra, fácil de recordar.

La morena la tomó de la mano y la ayudó a subir. Las aves de larga colas en color lima volaron lejos, dejándolas solas en lo que no era una simple construcción, sino la cabeza de un coloso de piedra, con montones de lianas y vegetación en sus escondrijos.

Asami contuvo el aliento, la vista frente a ellas comprendía varias islas, el agua, los prados verdes y los exóticos animales. Korra sonreía haya que vio como los ojos verdes se empañaban.

—Que ocurre? —dijo preocupada. La pelinegra se limpió los ojos.

—No es nada, es que.. Una basura entró en mi ojo ..Mi abuelo me contaba historias de tu pueblo desde que era pequeña. Ojalá estuviera aquí conmigo.

Korra le enseñó todo su pueblo. Pasaron por los muelles, donde los hombres andaban en zancos por el agua al recoger peces. Tenían barcazas donde almacenaban lo que pescaban y un nativo vio a Korra, lanzándole un extraño crustáceo similar a un escorpión pero grande como un perro. Asami lo atrapó y comenzó a querer pellizcarla con sus tenazas, ella gritó y giró pero el animal se le enredaba en los brazos, la morena sonrió y se la quitó de encima: con un mordisco en la nuca dejó de moverse. La metió tranquilamente en el bolso de Asami

—Hablame de tus acompañantes. Su brujo se llama.. Bumi?

—Es doctor.

—Que hace?

—Cura, él cura —decia la pelinegra siguiendola por el muelle.

—Ah sacerdote —Korra pasó por una tabla y subió a un barco con lagartijas grandes como pollos.

—No, no, es doctor.

—Y se llama Bumi?

—No, él es el cocinero.

—Entonces su doctor es el cocinero?

—No, bueno no, no sé si sepa cocinar —se confundía Asami siguiendo a la morena por un mercado de lo mas variado y extravagante— en realidad no importa, no me entiendes?

—Estas confundiendome —dijo Korra moviendo la mano.

—Guau, mira esos tatuajes —dijo Opal señalando a un hombre, acompañada de Bumi.

—Ah, eso no es nada, yo tengo los 38 Estados de la Nación! —dijo mostrando su barriga tatuada— Y así bailan en mi pueblo! Bailen! —reía moviendo la barriga como olas.

Al anochecer Korra estaba sentada con Asami a su lado, todo el mundo estaba sentado en el suelo frente a suculentas raciones de comida.

—Su cocinero no es doctor. Su doctor no sabe cocinar.. —decía la morena moviendo un cubierto con forma de signo de pregunta, mientras que la pelinegra intentaba probar bocado con dos extraños aparatos de metal, pero los fideos no hacían más que resbalarse— Opal es linda pero no se llama Linda, y el curioso animal que cava llamado Wu no es un topo.

Asami se cansó de pelear con los cubiertos y comió con sus manos, tragando satisfecha— Exacto.

Wu comía con avidez y Varrick intentaba hacerlo, pero sacó una extraña criatura de cola cual camarón y montones de ojos de su plato.

—No olvides la cabeza, ahí están los nutrientes —dijo Bolín arrancándole la cabeza con los dientes. Wu tragó un gran bocado y soltó un eructo.

Por otro lado, varios uniformados con sus cascos anti gas puestos abrieron una caja y tomaron varias escopetas de ella.

...

Los insectos de fuego brillaban, el agua estaba tibia y ambas chicas estaban juntas en la orilla, con la lingüista observando felizmente los puntos de luz.

—Sabes Korra? Sólo esperabamos encontrar ruinas olvidadas o tal vez vasijas de cerámica. —dijo atrapando un insecto— y nos encontramos con una alegre y viva sociedad. Jaja, estos insectos me agradan cuando no causan una columna de fuego letal.

—Nuestro pueblo vive pero su cultura decae —dijo Korra con pena, abriendo una tapa para que Asami metiera el insecto en una lámpara redonda— somos una roca azotada por las olas, con el paso de los años se desgasta un poco de nosotros.

—Ojalá pudiera hacer algo.

—Pensé pedir tu ayuda. Por el te traje a este lugar Asami, hay un lugar aquí lleno de escritura y pinturas.

Asami le quitó la lampara adherida a un palo y lo clavó frente a una pared— Pues yo soy la indicada. Dejarme ver, empecemos con esta columna.. Ah? —La miró, volvió la vista a la pared y volvió a mirarla—. Esto.. Korra? —rió algo histérica— qué haces?

Korra estaba de espaldas a ella, abriendo la tela que llevaba atada a la cintura.

—Sabes nadar, cierto? —dijo girando y mostrando su rústica ropa interior.

—Nado muy hermosa —dijo observándola— EH! Hermoso! Muy bien, claro que sé nadar muy bien. Nadar muy bien.

—Que bueno, tenemos que recorrer una gran distancia —dijo metiéndose al agua. Asami se quitó rápidamente la ropa y la siguió.

—Estás viendo a la campeona nacional de clavados de barril —En cuanto entró al agua sus boxers se inflaron con el aire contenido. Korra contuvo una risa y Asami explotó el aire avergonzada—Anda, hay que seguir.—se zambulló y Korra la miró, esperando— por que no vas adelante? porque.. No tengo idea de a donde vamos —dijo volviendo a salir.

Korra tomó aire y se sumergió como un delfín, Asami golpeó su rostro contra el agua deseando que se la tragara.

Nadaron entre ruinas sumergidas, siendo guiadas por el brillo en el collar de Korra. Bajaron, fueron en horizontal y luego subieron, llegando hasta un pequeño hueco con aire. La pelinegra subió demasiado rápido golpeando su cabeza con el techo. Ambas estaban muy cerca en el reducido espacio.

—Estas bien? —dijo la morena tomando su cabeza.

—Bueno, no me ahogué así que..

—Ahora —dijo emocionada, con el cabello cayendo mojado a los lados— sigueme. —contuvo el aire y se sumergió de nuevo.

Su collar iluminó una pared tallada con símbolos y muchas letras, Asami leyó un poco y señaló arriba.

—Impreionante! Es la historia de Atlantis! Está como Platón describió, sólo se equivocó en algunos detalles pero..

—La luz Asami!, la estrella a la mitad de la ciudad, ahí abajo qué dice sobre eso?

—Aún no lo sé, pero lo averiguaré. Abajo —dijo y se sumergió de nuevo.

Sus cuerpos flotaron frente a imágenes de dos colosos con los brazos expandidos y las manos casi tocándose, encerrados en un círculo. La pintura de un símbolo con muchos picos similar a una estrella fue alumbrado por el collar de la subieron hasta que Asami comprendió algo, tomó el collar en sus manos y lo señaló.

—El corazón de Atlantis! De eso hablaba el pastor, mira no es una estrella es una especie de cristal, así —dijo tomando su collar, Korra bajó la vista— no lo entiendes? La fuente de energía que estaba buscando, la brillante luz que mencionaste son la misma cosa.

—No comprendo

—Es lo que da vida a todo esto. A ti y a toda Atlantis.

—Y donde está ahora?

—No sé, algo tan importante debería estar en el diario pero.. A no ser que.. La pagina que falta..

Al amanecer ambas regresaron a la superficie. Asami resoplo en busca de aire y se sujetó de los pisos de piedra. Pero se sorprendió de ver frente a ella al comandante Zaheer, acompañado del equipo, todos ellos con armas.

—Se divirtieron?

—Hola, que es esto? Para qué.. Para que son las armas? —Sus compañeros la miraron seriamente— Oigan, no puedo creerlo! Sólo les interesa el dinero! Buscan el cristal!

—Ah, hablas de esto? —dijo Zaheer sacando la pagina que faltaba de su bota.

—El corazón de Atlantis.

—Si, mira, yo te habría dicho antes. Pero era una situación algo complicada y ya estas enterada, quería ver si eras una de nosotros. Bienvenida al club hija —dijo tendiéndole la mano.

—No soy una mercenaria —dijo haciéndose hacia atrás. En ese instante un sonido en el agua llamó su atención, Korra regresó y la tomaron del cabello.

Apuntaron con armas a Asami, Korra lanzó sobre su cabeza a un uniformado, corrió y le golpeó el estómago con su rodilla a otro, usando la culata de su arma derribó a un tercero. Intentó rematar al segundo con un cuchillo pero un disparo se lo arrebató de las manos: había sido Zaheer. La sujetaron entre dos de los brazos no sin antes darle una ultima patada al que estaba en el piso.

—Mercenario? Yo prefiero el termino aventurero capitalista. Además tu nos trajiste aquí, tu nos guiaste hasta el tesoro.

—No sabe con qué se mete Zaheer —dijo ella saliendo del agua.

—Claro que lo se: es brillante, grande y nos va a hacer ricos a todos.

—Cree que es un diamante, yo creí que era una batería pero nos equivocamos los dos. Es su fuente de vida, ese cristal mantiene vivas a estas personas, morirán si se los quita!

—Vaya, eso cambia todo. Kuvira, tú que dices?

—Ahora que lo se, duplicaría el precio —dijo ella.

—Yo lo triplicaría.

—No lo haga! —pidió Asami, pero fue detenida por el arma en las manos de Varrick.

—Los académicos jamas se ensucian las manos, verdad? —dijo el de ojos grises— piensalo, si devolvieras todos los artefactos robados a los museos, terminarías con las manos vacías. Sólo proporcionamos un servicio muy necesario a la arqueologia, camarada.

—No los ayudaré —sentenció con su furioso mirar jade.

—Tengo que aceptar que me decepcionas —murmuró rascándose el cuello— eres una idealista, igual que tu abuelo, hazte un favor Asami y no seas como él. Yo sé que tu eres mas lista. Detesto que la discusiones no tengan exito.

Chasqueo los dedos y tiraron al piso a Korra, apuntándole con un arma sin seguro. Asami palideció.

—Intentaré otra cosa.

Poco después una explosión de dinamita abrió las puertas del salón del trono.

—Toc toc —dijo Varrick. Bumi apuntó con su escopeta.

—Llegó la pizza.

Los guardias los vieron con ira, Kuvira sostenía a Korra maniatada con una pistola en su otra mano.

—Dile que suelten sus armas. Ahora! —amenazó apuntando el estómago de la morena. El rey les ordenó en su dialecto que dejaran sus armas y así lo hicieron ellos— separense! Registren todo.

—No me hagas enojar, Sato. Tiene que haber otra cosa —espetó Zaheer sacudiendo la playera de Asami, enseñándole el libro abierto.

—Pues no la hay! Sólo dice.. El corazón de Atlantis está en los ojos de su rey.

—Pienso que nuestro amigo el rey puede ayudarnos en nuestro examen final.—Arrojó a un lado a la pelinegra y se detuvo frente al monarca, con dos uniformados a los lados— digamos Alteza, donde está el cristal que busco?

—Sólo se destruirán.

—Tal vez no fui muy claro..

Le pegó un puñetazo en el estómago que lo hizo caer al piso, Korra abrió los ojos desesperada, lanzándose hacia adelante para ayudarlo soltó una maldición.

—Zaheer esto no era parte del plan —dijo Bolín viendo al anciano.

—El plan es otro doc, te sugiero que suprimas ese corazon bueno que no es digno de un mercenario.—Se sentó en el trono— Ya que la diplomacia no funcionó voy a contar hasta diez y usted va a decirme donde está el cristal.

Alzaron al anciano de rodillas frente a él.

—Uno —preparó el arma, sorprendiendo a Bolín y Varrick— dos.. Nueve.. Di..—apuntó y abrió los ojos.

Desde aquella posición, entre la entrada y el trono se hallaba el estanque con piedras, pero aquellas piedras formaban una antigua letra, como una G al revés igual a la del Diario del Pastor.

—El corazón de Atlantis esta en los ojos de su rey —dijo y comprendió. Tonraq bajó su cabeza desesperanzado— lo tengo! Ahí está! —exclamó metiéndose al agua.

—Por ultima vez tiene que escucharme —dijo Asami— no tiene idea de lo que puede hacer con todo ese poder!

Kuvira lanzó a Korra al agua y los siguió— cierto pero tengo en mente muchas aviones que pagarían bien por averiguarlo.

Zaheer se subió a la piedra central y comenzó a descender— Sato ven acá.

Los cuatro descendieron por una torre de piedras hasta una cueva subterránea. En lo alto de montones de grandes piedras ovaladas, una luz brillaba y flotaba en la altura, circundada por varias piedras ovaladas con rostros tallados que brillaban.

...

**Holi!**

**Lamento la tardanza, el próximo capítulo va a ser el último de esta adaptación. Espero que le shaya gustado! Gracias por leer, saludos!**


End file.
